Masquerade
by yaoiislife
Summary: It is at this ball, they meet, and it is here their lives change forever.  Read inside for warnings.    Rated M for sex


Hello my friends! It is I, yaoiislife, and I have missed you so!

I have brought you a new fanfic, because it has been such a long time since I gave you something to read. I am disappointed in myself. *Sulks* But here

you go, something for you all. I do not remember how I got the idea for this, I only remember thinking it was the best idea I have ever thought up! ^^

As always, I did not correct it well, so please forgive me, I did my best. I think this fanfic came out rather well though. ^^ My longest fanfic yet, over

8000 words, oh how happy that makes me. I hope it is to your liking!

**_Warnings:_**

_**Rated M**_

_**Sexual Content**_

_**MiharuxYoite**_

_**Adult language**_

Alright everyone, please enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Masquerade<em>**

The ball room was filled with music, with the chatter of people talking and laughing amongst each other, of dishes clinging together as people ate or when they would tap their wine glasses together as a toast to their king. The music played for the people and they began to dance together, pairs of two's doing beautiful movements together and matching harmoniously. The orchestra played on their violins and flutes and the man conducting them watched the grateful people applaud his hard work. He looked up and saw their marvelous king standing, dressed to the brim with a dashing black suit on, his masquerade mask on his face just like the other people. The king nodded his head to the man and the conductor slowed the music down to a stop. The guests of the ball applauded some more to him before quieting down to hear what their king had to say as he cleared his throat.

"Let us have another round of applause for Mr. Takamori and his bands beautiful playing tonight." The king announced. Being his loyal subjects, they followed his word and applauded for Mr. Takamori who bowed to them and waved his hand to their king in appreciation. The applause died down and again the king spoke.

"My friends," He began. "I, the Shinrabansou, am grateful to you all for following me this whole time, and that is why I have set up this masquerade, as a token of my gratitude. I'm appreciative that you all see me as your king and have taken to me, even though I'm shorter than most of you." The young king joked. The ball room filled momentarily with laughter, and again like always, it died down. "So please my dear friends, enjoy yourselves," The king finished.

The room filled with clapping and the people went back to their previous activities, which was either talking, eating or dancing. The Shinrabansou watched over his subjects, smiling as they went about having a good time and enjoying everything the king had spread about for them. He looked over to Mr. Takamori and raised his hand to him, Mr. Takamori smiled and nodded his head as he began waving his baton and the band began to play again.

"Ah, such a beautiful piece," the young king said to himself as he began walking down the ball room stairs. His hand swept gracefully across the banister as he walked down with fluid grace, like that of a swan. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he could already see some old friends of his, dancing with each other and having a good time, and seeing this made him smile. Everything in the world was right, there was peace and war between the world was over, so his friends deserved this in every way he could think of. They were very dear to him indeed.

"Young lord," The young king turned his head around and saw someone very important walking towards him.

"Thobari sensei," He said. Thobari walked up to him and bowed in greeting, the Shinrabansou bowed as well with a smile. "Sensei please, you don't have to call me that, you practically raise me after all." The king laughed. He saw with Thobari two women, well one, and a little girl. His ever so sweet wife Hana and their little girl had decided to attend too. Their dresses matched each other's as a mother and daughter idea, and their masks were... Creative; Miharu guessed that their little girl must have made them because they were made out of udon noodles.

"I'm sorry Miharu, but you are a king, and as a king you should be properly treated like one." Thobari said. Miharu smiled and looked down, seeing their little girl hiding behind her father's legs. Miharu bent down and reached a hand out for her, gently touching a hand that showed.

"So you must be Hana's child, you're even more lovely in person." The king said. Their little girl blushed as she came out from hiding, taking Miharu's hand and shaking it.

"He's nice," She looked up and told her father.

"Well of course he is sweetie," Hana said. The little girl began tugging on her mother's pure silk, blue, faded dress and Thobari hoisted her up into his arms.

"So may I ask your name dear?" Miharu asked. The little girl stared at him, too shy to answer, but Hana tapped her head and said, 'tell him your name.'

"I'm Ai, I four years old." She said. Miharu chuckled and again shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ai." Miharu said and gently touched her cheek. Ai began giggling and hid her head in her father's neck.

"Well Miharu, we won't be staying long tonight, unfortunately our babysitter cancelled tonight, it's why she's joining us, but she does have a bedtime and she must follow it." Hana tapped her daughter's nose as Ai began to whine.

"It's fine, please, enjoy yourselves while you have your time here." Miharu offered them. The two adults bowed to their king, the child waved her hand, and they took their leave and disappeared into the crowd of people. Miharu looked around with a content smile and sighed, despite the large number of people, it was rather calm, and it was nice to just relax for a while. The young Shinrabansou began walking with his hands behind his back through the people, looking at all the smiles on everyone's faces, and noticed however, despite the many smiles, there was someone who wasn't smiling.

Miharu's curiosity peaked as he began walking over to this mysterious person who was hiding in the corner next to a pillar. The mysterious boy was too wearing a mask, yet he hadn't noticed the young king stepped behind him to see him.

"Why are you hiding back here?" Miharu asked. The boy was startled enough to jump ever so slightly when the young boy questioned him, and when he turned to look at him he was quite stricken with surprise.

"My lord," He said, and quickly bowed to him.

"You don't have to do that." Miharu assured and pulled the taller males shoulders for him to stand up.

"I-I wasn't aware you were here, I mean I was, just not here with me." The taller boy said awkwardly, his fingers fidgeting with each other and tangling.

"It's fine, I've been told I walk rather quiet." Miharu joked. "Are you bored? Because you're not smiling." The king asked.

"Uhm, no, not really, I just am not sure what to do." The boy said, messing with the mask on his face. Miharu looked around for a moment, curious as a thought popped into his head.

"Are you chaperoned tonight?" He asked him, and was answered with a shake of the head. Miharu reached out his hand towards the boy and smiled, his body turning to the dancing of everyone else. "Well then care to dance?" He asked.

"Me?" The boy asked and pointed to himself. Miharu laughed at his reaction and nodded his head.

"Yes you," He said.

"O-Oh no, you don't need to do that," The older boy assured, shaking his hands. Miharu took one of his hands gently and weaved their fingers together.

"I may not need to, but I want to. As king, it is not only my duty, but my pleasure to make everyone here smile, and I have not yet seen you smile tonight, so we shall dance." Miharu explained and began leading them both into the crowd of people. "Tell me, what is your name?" He asked.

"Yoite," Was the answer from the taller boy. Miharu stopped them both and placed a gentle had on Yoite's shoulder, the other rested on his waist. Yoite followed, however he was unsure if it was right to do and wasn't sure if he was going it right.

"Yoite," The king repeated. "What a lovely name, it's unique, I like that." He complimented as they began to dance. They became oblivious to everyone around them, it seemed like it was only them on the dance floor, moving gracefully. Yoite kept looking down at his feet to make sure he didn't step on the kings shoes, making Miharu chuckle.

"You know, it's important to look at the person you're dancing with," He chided.

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry," Yoite said and looked up at him, a red blush dusting his pale his cheeks, he was thankful for the mask however for covering some of the blush.

"Don't be, you're doing fine," Miharu assured and softy twirled them around. Unlike Yoite who had no experience in dancing until now, Miharu had been taught how to, another part of his duties as a king. However Yoite's nervousness got the best of him and by the time they finished the first song, Yoite had stepped on his feet at least four times.

"I told you, I'm fine." Miharu assured with a smile.

"I-I should stop, really, I don't want you losing an eye or something." Yoite said. He hadn't intended for it to be a joke, but Miharu still laughed at it because it was funny.

"No, I have an idea." Miharu said. The band began to play its next song and Miharu gently held Yoite's waist with both hands. "Close your eyes," Miharu instructed. Yoite followed his king's orders and closed his eyes. "Now, block out every sound you hear except for the music." Miharu continued.

Yoite did as told, only listening to the piano and violins playing. He could feel Miharu take his hands and move them to his shoulders where they rested, and then Miharu and Yoite danced.

"Now just let the music carry you," It felt like flying to Yoite. He felt like he was in the clouds and flying along with Miharu holding onto him, and it was a wonderful feeling, so wonderful, Yoite smiled. Miharu smiled as he lead the boy who's eyes were closed in the dance, twirling them around gently, each step graceful and poise.

"See, I got you to smile." Miharu said, his hands on Yoite's waist lowering to Yoite's hips. The older boy didn't respond, he simply kept his eyes closed gently. "... Yoite?"

"You told me to block out everything but the music," Yoite peaked from one of his closed eyes and smiled at Miharu's face. Miharu felt slightly insulted, but he also found it funny, his face was a mix of emotion between laughter, surprise and shock. He couldn't help but laugh at Yoite's as they continued dancing, ignoring the world around them. They didn't notice a few of the party go-ers had stopped their festive actives to watch them, to watch the Shinrabansou dance with some random person, they knew Miharu was open, but everything he did still surprised them.

As they danced, their talking subsided to simply stare at one another; Miharu smiled sweetly towards the taller boy as he caught a glimpse of Yoite staring into his own eyes, and when Yoite realized he was caught, he blushed, but Yoite couldn't help it, Miharu's eyes were mesmerizing. His dark-green, forest eyes seemed to show the entire world, all the wisdom and knowledge ever created. He was the Shinrabansou of course, knowing all the wisdom was a part of being the king of the world, as Yoite saw it of course.

Miharu smiled at Yoite's pensive stare, he may have been embarrassed about dancing with him, but he kept complete eye contact with him, despite that. Miharu looked into those deep, blue eyes and saw what Yoite was trying to communicate without saying it, which was obviously embarrassment, but he also saw other things. Like being a good king, he could see scars, past emotional wounds that hadn't quite healed. He saw fear, he saw worry, saw hurt and pain, behind the mask covering Yoite's eyes, there was a boy who suffered through more than anyone should, and Miharu respected him for that, because he was still alive. Alive and fighting for something.

The song stopped, Mr. Takamori turned to the audience and bowed, everyone applauded to him again, however Miharu and Yoite didn't. They had stopped dancing and simply stared at each other, still holding onto each other and staring. Miharu noticed behind Yoite's mask, he had beautiful, blue eyes. Yoite thought the same about Miharu, but his were dark green, like a forest almost. He leaned closer, trying to see his eyes better, unaware of how Miharu was perceiving his closeness, he only stopped when Miharu pressed his fingers gently on Yoite's lips.

"Wait," He murmured. Now Yoite understood what Miharu thought he was doing, and the idea in his mind made him blush and feel uncomfortable. Miharu turned his head and looked around at his guests before taking Yoite's hand and tugging him away. "Follow me."

"M-My lord, where are we going?" Yoite asked. Miharu lead him and Yoite out of the ball room through some rather large doors and down the quiet hallway. Yoite could hear the band begin to play again, but they slowly faded the farther down the corridor they went. Miharu opened a door in the hallway, a normal one however, and shut it behind them both, Yoite could already tell it was a small space, but the lights were off, he couldn't see anything.

"Sorry about that," Miharu said and turned on the lights, Yoite's squinted as the lights turned on before his eyes could adjust; they were in a closet, there wasn't much in it except a few boxes and some dust collectors. Yoite looked around the small closet before looking back to Miharu and watching as the boy finally removed his mask.

"I'm sure I would never hear the end of this if I did that in a room filled with people." Miharu said as his face was reviled. Yoite felt his heart flutter, something in his stomach did flips and his eyes barely blinked as he looked upon the smooth, soft and healthy skin of Miharu's face. Miharu's eyes were so big and deep, his green eyes peer deep into Yoite's soul with a smile spread on his pink lips as he reached up to Yoite's face and gently pulled Yoite's own mask off, placing it on a shelf behind him to be forgotten. Miharu gently caressed the baby soft skin of Yoite's cheek and with his other hand, he carefully guided Yoite's hands around his waist.

"U-Uhm, M-Miha-..." Yoite was cut off by Miharu pressing their bodies close together and gently pressing his lips carefully on Yoite's. Yoite's eyes went wide, staring simply at Miharu's face with a bright flush of pink on his cheeks. Miharu's cheeks were pink as well, but he seemed more certain on what he was doing than Yoite was. Miharu wrapped his arms gently around Yoite's shoulders and for a moment he pulled away to stare at Yoite. He smiled sweetly towards him before leaning in and kissing Yoite's lips again, however Yoite sharply turned his head to one side and broke the kiss.

"N-No..." He began. "W-We, I-I mean I shouldn't do this, not with you, you're the Shinrabansou." He stated, pushing at Miharu's chest. Miharu chuckled and gently moved Yoite's hands off of his chest so he could lean in and kiss him again.

"So...?" Miharu asked against his lips.

"S-So I-mhm..." Miharu pressed his lips to Yoite to keep him quiet, gently reaching up to run his fingers through Yoite's hair. Yoite's hands began to shake as he wrapped his arms around the kings waist, pulling the boys body close. There was no denial that they felt the same way for each other, but it was crazy for Yoite to hide his feelings for his king. It was too obvious to do so, and here they were, the young king returning the affection, so why was he trying to hide it?

"Is it because... You think of me as only your king?" Miharu asked between kisses. Was that it? Yoite wasn't sure himself. He felt it was wrong to perform such actions to his king, to someone higher in the ranks than he was, so maybe it was true, but he wouldn't admit it.

"I-I don't know," Yoite sighed. Miharu pressed soft, slow kisses to Yoite's cheek and gently trailed his lips along the older boys jaw. Yoite gently closed his eyes and lulled his head back against the shelf, feeling Miharu's lips travel alongside his neck. Miharu began undoing the tie around Yoite's neck and tossed it to the floor, his lips traveling back to Yoite's as he began undoing the buttons on his jacket. Yoite rubbed Miharu's hips, his fingers slowly pulling the hem of Miharu's shirt out from under the rim of his black pants.

"Hey," Miharu sighed, feeling a little lightheaded. "Someone is going to find us here, come with me." He said and took Yoite's hand in his own. Yoite pouted at the pause of their intimate moment, but Miharu was right, they had a very high chance of getting caught if they continued in a closet, so wherever Miharu was taking them, it was obviously better than there.

"O-Okay," Yoite agreed. Miharu peeked out the door and when it was safe to go, he gently but hastily pulled Yoite through the hallways; Yoite could hear the chattering people and music in the ballroom disappear and kept his attention on the back of Miharu's head as they went up a spiral staircase. "M-My lord, where are we going?" Yoite asked. Miharu turned his head back as they reached the top of the stairs and smiled.

"Call me Miharu, Yoite; you don't need to call me that." Miharu said; his pace suddenly slowed down and reached for a door knob in front of him. "This is it," He said and Yoite watched as Miharu opened the door. They entered into a large and well-designed room; it looked as if it had come out of an old fairy tale book. It looked like a royal kings sweet, the bed was large and spacious, the blankets nicely made.

"This is my room," Miharu said as he let go off Yoite's hands and closed the door behind them. Yoite walked a few steps further into the room and looked around the room, admiring in awe, he wished this was how he was able to live.

"Your room is lovely," Yoite mumbled, to stricken to speak any louder.

"Thanks," Miharu chuckled and thanks. Yoite turned around to see the young boy, but only quietly gasped with a an obvious blush covering his face when he saw his king undoing the buttons of his dress shirt and left it open for his chest to be exposed. Miharu smirked and said something under his breath that Yoite didn't hear, all he could make out was 'greedy eyes.'

"M-Miharu..." Yoite said, his hands raising up to his chest as if in defense. Miharu reached out and took one of his hands into his own and gently started pulling the older boy towards the bed. Miharu softly lowered Yoite onto the bed and kneeled down the floor, pulling him in for a kiss. Miharu began undoing the buttons of Yoite's dress shirt and pushed it aside, along with his jacket onto the bed.

The pulled apart from the kiss and looked at each other, blue eyes meeting green eyes. Miharu's hands caressed Yoite's cheeks and when Yoite closed his eyes and concentrated on the softness of Miharu's hands, the young king smiled and sat up to kiss him, gently pushing Yoite down onto the soft spread. Yoite sighed as Miharu lips began pressing against his jaw and lower; Miharu could feel Yoite's body tense up under him as his lips passed over an indent in Yoite's neck. Miharu backed up to see the scar imbedded into Yoite's neck and touched it with his soft fingertips.

"N-No, please don't my lord," Yoite quietly begged, pushing Miharu's hand away gently, holding back his urge to run; Miharu sighed and pecked their lips together.

"So was this your plan?" Miharu asked, slowly rocking his lower body onto Yoite's. Yoite closed his eyes tightly at the heat he began to feel in his lower body, inhaling a sharp breath while his fingers began curling into the blankets under him.

"I-I don't, uhn..." Yoite trailed off.

"Was your plan to seduce me so I would grant your deepest wishes?" Miharu leaned down and breathed into Yoite's ear. Yoite felt shivers go down his spin in pleasure as Miharu's breath ghosted over his ear and his fingers clung more into the blankets.

"... I-I I had a request," Yoite breathed out, shivering as Miharu fanned his hands across Yoite's chest. "B-But this wasn't my idea to t-tell y-you," He breathed in. "I can't remember w-what I was going to ask." He finished. Miharu smiled and trailed some fingers to cuff over Yoite's erection.

"I can see why," Miharu laughed. Yoite blushed madly and sat up quickly, nearly knocking Miharu off of the bed and making himself nauseous.

"It's not like that!" Yoite said, his voice cracking a little. Miharu looked stricken, but then covered his mouth and giggled.

"Relax Yoite, I'm only playing with you." Miharu said as he again sat down on the floor in front of Yoite. "You know, I'm still a virgin too." Miharu said, his lips parted slightly as he rested his head on Yoite's leg and putting a pouty face on.

"You are?" Yoite asked; surprised wasn't even a good word to describe how suddenly shocked he was.

"Just because I'm a king doesn't mean I have to be impure, and besides, when people hear I'm only fifteen, they tend to back away." Miharu trailed a few fingers over Yoite's bare chest and down to his stomach, playing with the belt around his waist.

"I didn't mean to sound so surprised." Yoite apologized.

"I know," Miharu breathed, lust filling his eyes as his small tongue snaked out to caress the bulge in Yoite's pants. Yoite held back a sound of need and shut his eyes tightly; Miharu was simply teasing him, and that wasn't fair. Miharu smiled a sadistic smile and looked up at Yoite watching Yoite's eyes fill with a similar lust that he felt for him. He trailed his fingers over the bulge in Yoite's pants, simply toying with him.

"S-Stop teasing me, M-My-Miharu..." Yoite corrected himself, sighing as Miharu looked into his eyes, breath catching in his throat as he saw the deep, green eyes, filled with lust for him.

"You want me to get serious?" Miharu asked, his voice low for him to hear. Yoite swallowed as Miharu began undoing his belt and pulled it away in one yank, yet he did it gracefully, like any king should be. He undid the button and zipper and curled his fingers under the rim of his pants giving a light tug to know it was okay. Yoite consented with a nod.

Yoite gently fell back onto the bed and lifted his hips for his king and Miharu pulled the pants and underwear off slowly, reveling in the way Yoite blushed and shovered the more he was revealed. Miharu let his wandering fingers roam over Yoite's exposed skin, seeing a few more scars, scratches and bruises that were randomly placed on his legs; Miharu felt the need to ask, but he had no right and it wasn't any of his business.

"M-Miharu," Yoite let out a shaky breath, afraid of Miharu's glancing eyes. Miharu finally smiled and pressed soft kisses to Yoite's knees, making his way onto the bed; Yoite willing moved to the middle of the bed to offer the young king more room, as he did Miharu gently pulled his legs apart sighing as he glimpsed at what was Yoite. Yoite turned his head away and placed his hands on his chest, hiding himself as best as he could; Miharu paused momentarily to remove the remainder or his dress shirt. Yoite stared with longing for the boy above him, staring at the flawless chest above him. Yoite's roaming eyes stared blankly at Miharu's upper body, seeing the curves in his chest where his ribs were visible.

Yoite reached out and trailed shy digits along Miharu's chest, feeling the soft texture under his fingertips. Miharu smiled and gently took a hold of Yoite's hand, gently lacing their fingers together. Miharu kissed the soft fingertips on Yoite's hand and gently licked at the back of his hand. Yoite closed his eyes lightly as he concentrated in the softness and pure affection shared just between their hands, as if it were meant to be. He could only wonder if Miharu felt this way for him too. Yoite opened his eyes and stared with clouded eyes and flushed cheeks as Miharu's other hand began rubbing Yoite's thigh; Yoite let go of Miharu's hand so Miharu could give him the full pleasure Yoite was sure Miharu would give him.

Miharu's hand gently wrapped around Yoite's hardening member and rubbed his thumb over the tip, receiving a quivering sigh from Yoite. Miharu smiled as he rested his head on Yoite's hip and gently stroked Yoite's length while his thumb rubbed the tip, feeling a liquid began to ooze from the tip. Yoite's back arched to the feeling as he breathed in sharply; enjoying the sensations and pleasure he was getting from Miharu.

"Hm, you sound so nice," Miharu murmured before cupping his mouth over Yoite's hot length and sucked vigorously. Yoite arched his back and gasped to the feeling, a hand gripping Miharu's hair and holding onto him as if his life depended on it. Miharu mewled around length and unintentionally chuckled from his own response, he didn't expect to feel such pleasure just from hearing this older boy, there was something so different about him though that it caused a heat in him, making his heart flutter and his stomach do 360's. He wondered if he was able to cause some of these reactions in Yoite, or maybe he didn't, though with how Yoite's moaning became louder as Miharu's sucking became harder, he thought maybe he did.

"Ah, m-my lord!" Yoite gasped, his body shivering as he felt something in the pit of his stomach ready to burst, the heat overwhelming his body. Sweat began forming on his body into pearls that dripped off of his body onto the bed beneath them. Miharu licked the length from the top to the bottom and sucked on the round pouch just at the base of Yoite's member. Miharu pulled away momentarily to breathe, looking up with dark-green eyes at Yoite, staring contently at the pleased boy, he lifted his body away and leaned close to Yoite, licking his ear while his hands continued the tender stroking.

"What was that?" He asked in a whispered into Yoite's ear. Yoite shivered and gripped Miharu's shoulders, looking at the boy with quivering eyes.

"M-Miharu," He breathed. Miharu smiled and pecked Yoite's lips gently.

"That's better." Miharu said against his lips. Yoite's nails clawed into Miharu's back as the pleasure the younger boy was giving him became too intense, it wasn't too much longer before he came, wrapping his arms around Miharu's shoulders and crying out as his entire body filled with bliss. It only lasted a few seconds, but he swore it lasted much longer than it seemed, it felt like hours of ecstasy. Miharu sat back and began licking his hand, ridding it of the white fluid coloring his hand, pausing to see Yoite was staring at him with clouded eyes, his cheeks and body red. Miharu smiled at his innocence, causing Yoite to cover his eyes with his flushed and sweaty arm.

Miharu moved the older boys arms out of the way and kissed his lips silently, happy as Yoite kissed back and wrapped his arms back around Miharu's neck. Their tongues began dancing together gracefully as Miharu ran his hands along Yoite's sweaty form, noticing how the boy was very compliant to everything he did now by mewling in the kiss and pressing his body as close as he could to himself even more than before. Miharu of course appreciated this himself, he was glad he was able to experience this all with this boy, even though they had simply just met. It felt so weird knowing this boy for such a short time, yet feeling so close to him so suddenly, there was just something about him.

Yoite pushed on Miharu's shoulders and knocked the young boy down onto the bed, his muscles yelling at him to lie back down, but his brain was saying otherwise. He laid on top of Miharu and pressed himself close while kissing Miharu's neck, feeling the need to give his king pleasure too, like the pleasure he experienced that Miharu caused. Miharu smiled into their kiss with a quiet moan, letting his hands caress Yoite's cheeks and run into his hair.

"Miharu, may I please you?" Yoite asked once their kiss broke, both of their lungs in need of air. Miharu smiled at the soft blush on Yoite's cheeks from these new words and nodded his head.

"You don't need to ask that." Miharu said a blush dusting his own cheeks as Yoite began kissing his way down Miharu's exposed chest. Yoite paused from his previous plan to lick Miharu's small, pink nipple, listening as Miharu sighed and saw Miharu leaning his head back, running his fingers through Yoite's hair. Yoite had to ask, even if Miharu said otherwise, Miharu was his king, and performing these actions to him without permission would be something like a nightmare, Yoite could imagine the old fairy tale stories he used to read where the king would behead anyone who disobeyed him or talked back in any manner. Miharu for sure wasn't the type of person to 'behead' anyone because they didn't listen to him, but Yoite still fear the consequences if he did something wrong to Miharu and Miharu was not happy with the outcome.

Yoite closed his eyes as he sucked on the nipple, his fingers rubbing over the next one, he truly didn't think while he was getting ready to come to this party tonight that he would be doing this of all things, with his king at that. He performed these actions as if he had known his king personally, though technically he didn't, he only met him in person tonight at the party; this of all things was something he truly wasn't aware he'd be doing tonight.

"That's nice," Miharu murmured with eyes closed and a pale blush dusting his cheeks. Yoite smiled as he pressed his lips to Miharu's stomach, licking at his navel and biting at the waist band of his pants. Miharu smiled as he lifted his hips for Yoite and Yoite slowly pulled them down his thin legs and off, leaving them somewhere on the floor. Miharu was now only in his underwear, Yoite, who seemed to forget when exactly he became naked and honestly at this point didn't care, began rubbing his hand over the bulge of Miharu's underwear, eliciting a small, enticing gasp from the king. Yoite smiled more as he gently pulled on the hem of his undergarments and slowly revealed the young boy's member.

Something just then fluttered inside of Yoite's chest, more than what it had recently been doing before, seeing his king so bare made his stomach jump to his throat and caused his already low supply of air to clog in his throat. Yoite swallowed as hard as he could as he tossed Miharu's undergarments away with the rest of their clothes and leaned close, seeming to examine Miharu better. Miharu blushed as he sat up on his elbows and watched as Yoite looked at him, waiting for something, anything for Yoite to say, but he simply remained quiet. Miharu couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with him, if Yoite found him disgusting or small, maybe something else.

"W-Why are you staring like that?" Miharu asked, bringing his hand up to his mouth, somewhat defensive. Yoite seemed to snap out of his dream state and looked up at Miharu, seeing him so defenseless made his breathing hitch in his throat.

"What?" He asked; he didn't really hear Miharu's first question.

"You're staring," Miharu said. Yoite reached out and held onto Miharu's length as if instinctively, and began slowly stroking it, emitting a trembling moan from Miharu.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was." Yoite apologized, though Miharu didn't hear him, Yoite was giving him too much pleasure to register anything anymore. Yoite let his tongue lick the tip of Miharu's member, tasting the fluid before letting his lips close over his entire length, sucking ever so gently. Miharu arms gave out from under him and he fell on his back, enjoying the pure bliss he was in and sighing as Yoite's hand sped up the pace. Miharu felt as if this whole thing was a drug that Yoite was a drug, and he only wanted more. He was new to sex, and so was Yoite, but he could already tell how good it was, and how much better it was going to get.

Yoite rested his head on Miharu's thigh as he stared at the pearls of liquid dripping off of Miharu's length. As his hand increased its speed, it seemed as if more of the fluid fell out. Yoite began to suck on his member again, trying to depict a taste to the fluid. He wouldn't say it tasted like anything he'd ever tasted before, because he hadn't tasted anything like it, he also wouldn't say that it tasted like something he had tasted. It was a very new taste, yet when he thought about it, there wasn't much of a taste to begin with.

"Ah, Yoite," Yoite shivered to Miharu's voice. Miharu sat up and held onto Yoite's shoulder, mewling as Yoite sucked harder; Yoite wanted to hear more of Miharu's voice, to please him more like he got. Yoite had never done this before, and he knew that doing something like this, to his king at that was more than likely wrong, but Miharu wasn't complaining, and neither was he. Yoite sat up more and rested his head against Miharu's chest, his hand still continuing to stroke his member while he kissed Miharu's bare chest and neck. Miharu ran his fingers through Yoite hair and brought Yoite into a kiss, mewling into the kiss.

Miharu reached out and groped for Yoite's member, wanting to please the older boy, he began slowly stroking Yoite's length, hearing him mewl into the kiss and feeling Yoite role his hips to the feeling, his legs spreading to receive more pleasure. They broke their kiss, feeling their lungs begging for air as if they were ready to pop. Yoite wrapped an arm around Miharu's shoulder, trying to keep his balance as they touched each other, however with the more they touched each other, the more their muscles shook and they both lost their balance.

"Miharu," Yoite whimpered as Miharu hovered himself over Yoite. Miharu connected their lips and slid his tongue along Yoite's hungrily, desperately, begging for more, and Yoite was more than willing to give that to him. Yoite could tell Miharu was coming close to his peak by the way his breath was hitching, but the way his moaning was coming more frequently and becoming louder, and Yoite had to think if this would be the time where he wanted Miharu do go any further. If Miharu knew what he meant, then it would save the trouble of Yoite having to explain an embarrassing situation, and if not… Then he'd have to.

"Yoite," Miharu breathed against his lips. "C-Can I go farther?" Miharu asked with a small stuttered and a shaky voice. Yoite blinked; maybe he wouldn't need to explain it or ask at all for what he wanted. Yoite paused, thinking for any consequences before nodding his head to the younger boy, giving him consent; no, inviting him to go further. Yoite wrapped his arms around Miharu's shoulders again, more firmly as he felt Miharu getting into a better position.

"Are you sure?" Miharu asked, rubbing the tip of his hard length against Yoite's entrance. Yoite shivered to the feeling and closed his eyes, his face turning into impossible shades of red as he nodded his head.

"Yes," Yoite said in a sigh. Miharu pushed the tip in slightly, making sure Yoite wasn't going to stop him, and when Yoite simply waited, he pushed his length fully in. Yoite whimpered, feeling some pain to the new sensation, yet behind the pain there was pleasure, more than before. Miharu halted his actions and waited for Yoite to say something, something that would stop him for going any farther, but Yoite simply held onto Miharu more.

"Are you okay?" Miharu asked his voice cracking and wavering, he wasn't even aware of how everything was affecting himself; he was more worried about Yoite than he was himself.

"I-I'm… Okay," Yoite said, finally looking up at Miharu, eyes glassy with un-falling tears. Miharu smiled gently and leaned forward to press his lips to Yoite's, his arm gently lifting Yoite's leg up to and over his own shoulder. Yoite blushed to the new position and feeling, noticing Miharu's sincere smile causing his heart to pound more than before.

"Does it feel good?" Miharu asked with a smile. Yoite shivered to Miharu's question and nodded his head, feeling that his brain couldn't come up with any other reasonable response than to just nod his head. Miharu lowered his head down on Yoite's shoulder and inhaled deeply before rolling his hips forward, hearing a loud mewl from Yoite's throat. He pulled his hips back just enough to do it again, and he got the same response but louder, this response caused Miharu to shiver himself, feeling Yoite's nails dig into the skin of his back.

Miharu began moving his hips with a slow, steady rhythm, wrapping an arm around Yoite's waist to hold onto him better. Yoite groaned as he felt Miharu's length go in and out of him, but never all the way, his body arching in pleasure. Miharu let out a pleased mewl at the tightness surrounding him, to the wetness and heat enveloping him all around them. He lifted Yoite's other leg up and over his shoulder, holding onto it to get a better position, and when he did, Yoite moaned rather loudly, feeling a spot inside him be hit by pleasure. Miharu aimed for that spot again, getting the same response as before but louder, pulling more derived sounds from Miharu's own lips. Yoite let go from Miharu's body and his fingers curled into the soft blankets under them as he moaned; momentarily he wondered if anyone in the ball room could hear them, even with music going, but after only another thrust, his thought disappeared.

"Y-Yoite… I-I'm close," Miharu panted, his pace accelerating. Yoite nodded his head, tears slowly falling past his closed eyes as he nearly began crying; it was becoming too much.

"Me too, m-me too," He huffed, trying to catch his breath, however as Miharu's pace quickened, he couldn't do so. Miharu reached down between Yoite's legs and started stroking Yoite's length, Yoite's trembling moan sent shivers down Miharu's spine, adding to the pleasure as he finally came inside of Yoite, crying out and clinging onto Yoite. Yoite felt the rush on liquid inside of him and reached his own peak, crying out pitifully and wrapping his arms around Miharu's shoulders again, his nails clawing into Miharu's back and shoulders for support from the ecstasy. Yoite bit down on Miharu's neck to keep himself from screaming to loud, fearing maybe someone would hear them, but the bite only muffled his scream of pleasure. The pain was barely noticeable to Miharu as he fell onto Yoite's chest, his own heaving up and down, trying to regain his missing breath.

Yoite's legs fell from Miharu's shoulders and rested down on the breath; Yoite held Miharu to his chest and panted, drops of sweat falling down his forehead and chest and legs and arms and falling onto the bed under them, his chest rising and falling rather fast. Miharu pulled out from Yoite while he was breathing and leaned to his side, falling on the soft spread beneath them. Yoite rolled over on his side and pulled Miharu back to his chest, worried that the heat and pleasure would disappear if Miharu was too far away, even if it were a few inches. Miharu wrapped his arms around the taller boy and kissed his collar bone, hearing Yoite's heart pounding from within his chest and smiled, feeling like it was like a lullaby. Miharu looked up and saw Yoite's half lidded, dazed, blue eyes and smiled even more; Yoite was slowly drifting.

Miharu sat up on his elbow and kissed Yoite's cheek, being the only thing he could reach and happy to see Yoite smile ever so slightly, his eyes closed and his face looking so peaceful. Miharu wrapped his arms around Yoite's waist and rested his head down on Yoite's arm, feeling Yoite's strong presence overtake his senses; he closed his eyes.

"Miharu," A tired voice reached Miharu's hearing and Miharu gently opened his eyes.

"Yes Yoite?" Miharu asked his voice scarce.

"… I remember… What I wanted to request from you…" Yoite murmured; his body was slowly lulling him to sleep.

"… What is it?" Miharu asked, his heart somewhat sinking. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"… Will you erase… My existence…?" Yoite asked, trying to hold back a tired yawn. Miharu's eyes widened and his heart for the first time that day didn't pound for any good reason like it had been doing previously before, Yoite however didn't notice the change in Miharu's emotion and continued keeping his eyes closed and his arms around Miharu. Miharu had to think about this; however his brain was too tired to think correctly, to think of consequences, to think of perks, to think of what would happen after of before he did this, he only thought about what it would be like not having this experience with Yoite, to not know him or to never know he even existed. The only thing on his mind at that moment was sleep, so without really knowing he did it, his body slowly falling asleep, he only whispered his answer before sleep overtook him.

"Okay…"

Tired, blue eyes opened slowly, taking in the surroundings around him; Yoite rolled onto his back and looked up, looking at the mural on the ceiling. Yoite had awakened from his sleep and was alone in the large room, a blanket draped over his legs and chest. Yoite looked to the sides of him and didn't see anyone; he was alone in the room. Yoite sat up, his muscles sore and tired and looked around; there was no one to be seen in the room and he couldn't hear anything, even the faint sounds of the masquerade down the hall weren't there anymore.

Yoite let his legs dangle over the side of the bed and looked around, he didn't see Miharu anywhere. A blush crept over his cheeks as he suddenly remembered what had happened, his heart began fluttering in his chest; he and Miharu… Yoite started looking around frantically and when he made absolutely sure there was no one in the room, he decided he should leave. He couldn't bear the thought of having to confront his own king about what they did; it was too embarrassing to even think about, Yoite looked around the floor of the room, looking for his clothes and saw his dress shirt, quickly picking it up. Yoite through it over his shoulder and began doing up the buttons when he heard a door open and looked up; Miharu walked through his bedroom door, his entire outfit on and neat, in his hand were two masks, one that was his and the other was Miharu's.

Miharu looked up from the door and saw Yoite sitting up, trying to button up his dress shirt and smiled. Miharu walked up to Yoite on the bed and set the masks down on the nightstand by his bed before reaching out and taking the shirt to button it, starting from the bottom.

"It's completely crooked; you should start from the bottom, like this." Miharu said, slowly buttoning up Yoite's shirt to show him. Yoite looked down at the floor away from Miharu as Miharu got to the top of the buttons and frowned, afraid to look at his king. He felt now that it had been wrong of him to perform those actions to Miharu, the Shinrabansou, someone he only just met in person, even if it was somewhat of Miharu who started it, Yoite could have easily stopped it, yet he didn't; he felt so disgusting for not stopping it. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I had to go get our masks or people would have been questioning where we went off to." Miharu said with a chuckle.

"That party is still going on?" Yoite questioned.

"Yeah, we weren't asleep for very long, maybe half an hour at the most." Miharu answered, reaching over to grab Yoite's undergarments and pants. "Here," Miharu offered. Yoite took his clothing from Miharu and began putting them on, silent as he did so. Miharu began fixing the tie around his neck, secretly watching Yoite dressing. His curious green eyes watched Yoite's slow movements; the way his body moved as he dressed, the contours of his body, the curves, the muscles, everything about him was precise in every way.

Yoite finished buttons his pants and slipping his shoes on and looked up; Yoite's and Miharu's eyes connected and quickly Yoite's looked down to the floor, trying to think of something else besides what they did.

"What's wrong?" Miharu asked, curiously bending his head to see Yoite's face.

"N-Nothing, just…" Yoite trailed off.

"Just what?" Miharu asked.

"… What happened to your neck?" Yoite quickly thought up, noticing tenth marks embedded into Miharu's neck. Miharu made an odd face before reaching up to touch his neck, and when he did, he instantly felt pain, pulling his hand away while wincing.

"Oh," Miharu said. "I think you must have bitten me or something." Miharu thought out loud. Yoite swallowed down in guilt, looking down at the floor, he barely remembered biting Miharu, so he knew it was him, but the redness of the bite on Miharu's neck made him swallow down in guilt.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"No need to apologize, I don't really remember you doing it." Miharu joked. Yoite wrapped his arms around his waist and looked to the floor. "What's wrong now?" Miharu asked, ignoring the slight stinging he now felt on his neck.

"Nothing." Yoite said rather coldly.

"Come on; tell me, it's alright." Miharu assured. "I mean we've both seen each other naked, might as well not keep any secrets from each other." Miharu laughed. Yoite smiled a little with a muffled giggle, it was funny, and also true. Miharu reached out and held onto Yoite's hand smiling as Yoite looked up at him with a blush dusting his cheeks. "What is it, Yoite?"

"… I'm sorry," Yoite said.

"I told you it's alright," Miharu assured, but Yoite shook his head.

"No, not about that." Yoite said his voice dropping.

"Well then what are you sorry for?" Miharu asked, eye brows furrowing.

"… For… W-What we did, I mean…" Miharu frowned.

"You regret it?" He asked.

"… I don't know, I-I liked it, but… I don't know." Yoite said hesitantly. Miharu slightly smiled and leaned in to kiss Yoite's lips, pulling away before Yoite had time to kiss back. Yoite looked up with red cheeks and a rather pouty look on his face, curious to what Miharu was doing.

"Come on," Miharu said, taking Yoite's hands in his own. "Let's get back to the party." He said, making Yoite stand up by pulling on his hands. Yoite willing followed, feeling like he was in zero gravity, he felt like he was flying, like his feet weren't touching the ground at all. Miharu hands were guiding him slowly, gently, showing him it was okay to be there, okay to be with him. Maybe what they did wasn't so bad; maybe it was alright for what they did, maybe, just maybe it alright to feel this way towards his king.

No, towards Miharu.


End file.
